A Princess In Wolf's Clothing
by wolfpawn
Summary: Another Promt from Imagine Loki on Tumblr. You are Loki's daughter, and you and Fenrir are turned into wolves by Odin. Loki seeks you out on hearing what happened to you, but he cannot reverse Odin's spell fully, meaning you can only return to your human form when within the walls of the Asgardian palace.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, slight alteration in this** **,** **Jörmungandr** **does not exist, and** **Angrboða** **is only referenced as the mother, nothing else about her is revealed**.

For nearly as long as you could remember, you ran and hunted the wilds of Vanaheim which had been your home. You spent your time in the woods, being hunted by those who wanted to skin you or just the wanting the prestige of being the one to kill you. It was well noted that you were older than any other wolf on the realm, larger than any other and your coat was the only one of pure white. It had meant that for your long life, you feared the presence of others.

What you often had to force yourself to remember was the memories that often haunted you as you slept. You often sat looking into a pool of water as you combed through your recollections trying to place faces, trying to figure out what it was you were remembering. Laughter and happiness seemed to be a large part of it, but you also recalled cries and a man yelling, trying to defend you. But from what, from who? It caused you to cry, large tears falling from your oddly green eyes and into the water, causing your reflection to ripple and fade.

One day as you tried to hunt, your instincts told you that you were being watched. Without even taking a moment to think, you ran. You ran as fast as you could, not stopping, just listening to your gut, which was telling you that you were not yet safe, and continued to run. Finally, you came to the very edge of Vanaheim; where it was no longer possible to run, and then, and only then, did you decide to stop. Gasping for breath, exhaustion began to overtake you. You had burned all the energy you were saving for your hunt, and adrenaline had carried you until you felt safe. Seeing a cave and smelling that there was no occupant within, you dragged yourself over to it, curled up and fell asleep within moments.

When you woke again, your muscles throbbed from the running, and your stomach ached from hunger, but you sighed contently at the sound of wood burning wood crackling and the heat it provided before you jumped to your feet and stared around in terror. You snarled viciously when you saw a dark haired man watching you as he sat near the fire, not making any attempt to come toward you, or flee.

"Please, do not worry." He stated calmly. "If I had wished to harm you, surely I would have done so as you slept, and not risk being torn apart, and I sure as Jötunheim would not have conjured a fire so to keep us warm."

You stopped snarling, but continued to glare at him threateningly, knowing what he was saying was very much true, but still you could never risk trusting him.

"I understand your apprehension, and I cannot say that I blame you. Your coat is as beautiful as I have heard it described, so no doubt your interactions with others have been less than pleasurable to say the least." He continued.

On him mentioning your coat, you renewed your snarling, teeth bared and your ears flat against your skull. If he was discussing your coat with people, it could not result in anything good as far as you could see.

"Please." He pleaded. "I mean you no harm." He held his hands up in submission. Licking your front teeth, you kept them bared in warning as you again ceased growling.

"I suppose I should really explain who I am and why I am here oughtn't I?" He suggested. You gave a snort and a nod in response. "Very well." He took a moment, sighing to himself before continuing. "To be honest, I am not sure how to even put this or if you will even believe me, but I have to try."

You gave an impatient snort and twitched your nose, hoping he would take a hint and just get on with whatever he was trying to say.

He chuckled for a moment before clearing his throat. "I am Loki, the king of Asgard." He introduced himself proudly.

You took a moment to assess him. The name was very familiar. You squinted as you eyes at him suspiciously.

"I am, I assure you." He held out his hand and a gold staff appeared in it. You took a step back. Gungnir was the weapon of the Aesir king, even you knew that.

You took another step back and began to growl once more. Loki, however, seemed somewhat in tune with your thoughts.

"I am not here to capture you and make you a pet or guard dog." He explained.

You ceased growling and looked at him, awaiting further explanation.

"When I was younger and more foolish. I rebelled against my father for his preference for my brother, and fled to Vanaheim. While here I met a woman named Angrboða and well, to make a long story short, she birthed my children, a set of twins."

You cocked your lead to the side, wondering what in all the realms this had to do with anything.

"My father being the great Allfather, of course found out and upon retrieving me from Vanaheim, also retrieved the two children." You made a sort of groan noise to get him to hurry along. "I thought he was punishing me, but instead, my children paid for my actions." He swallowed hard looking at you, the gesture made you feel uncomfortable, you flicked an ear anxiously. "He separated them, his first act of cruelty, as they knew nothing other than having each other. Then he placed them on different realms, as mere children, completely alone, forcing their identities to remain hidden, by forcing them to run as wolves."

You froze, forgetting how to even breathe. The snippets of memories you had came rushing to the front of your mind. The laughter of a child came back to you again. It was that of your sibling, your twin, who like you, had been forced to be a wolf. Had they too been hunted? Did they flee as you had done for their lives? Had they been caught? Then, you recalled the action of breathing, and took a deep breathe, filling your lungs once again. You looked to the man in front of you again, the king of Asgard, claiming to be your father. You studied him very carefully; he seemed to be honest in his words. You could smell his anxiety and guilt.

"I…I did not find out his plan until it was too late. I was sent on a 'punishment' to the farthest corner of Asgard, when I returned, you both had been sent away. I never thought he would do something so cruel, so despicably vile to two innocent children." There were tears his eyes as he looked at you. "I am sorry I failed you, both of you."

You whined and sat down, trying to get him to cease apologizing. You could tell his words were true, so in reality there was no fault on his behalf. Whining again to get his attention, you cocked your head once more.

"I finally exacted my revenge on him. I slit the old bastard's throat and took the throne he was so desperate to keep me from, it was in going through his private quarters that I found out where you were and what exactly he had done to you both. I was told you were sent to live as normal children here as he did not want the embarrassment of his son having illegitimate heirs, but it could not have been much farther from the truth. I have been searching for you both since, to bring you home, to try and break the curse on you."

Your ears shot up at that, your tail sweeping the dirty floor as you attempted to control your hope at being freed from your miserable existence.

"Return to Asgard with me, allow me to make right my past mistakes." He begged. "I know you must hate me for failing to protect you when you needed me most. When I succeed in doing this, I understand if you leave and never wish to set eyes on me again. However I cannot ignore the life you are forced to live because of my, I need to make it right."

The mere idea of a life rather than an existence of merely hunting and being hunted was too great an offer to ignore. You rose to your feet and walked over to the dark haired man that was your father, nudging his hand softly.

"I will not rest until we get you back to the beautiful girl you were. So full of life, so happy, always trying to follow me around, even before you could properly walk." He reminisced, stroking your head in a manner that somehow soothed you, as though he had done it a hundred times before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

It was not as easy to do as Loki had hoped. No matter how many incantations or spells he tried, no matter how many potions he brewed and no matter how many books he consulted, he still had not managed to reverse Odin's magic.

You found out your twin was a boy named Fenrir. His coat, in complete contrast to your own, was as black as night. But he had been bound in chains and slaughtered by Viðarr, one of Odin's generals, who, along with the old king, feared that he was a sign of Ragnarok. You mourned him, though you could not recall what he looked like, or if you had even been close, but knowing that he had been forced into the suffering you had endured and then to have experienced even more than you, made it even more difficult. Loki took it even harder than you had. You watched as he wept, shouted, screamed and finally accepted his son's death.

Over time you became more comfortable in the palace. At first you had hidden in the comfortable confines of the spacious rooms he had given you, with large chunks of meat brought to you daily, but as time went by, you decided to explore the palace, and then more of the realm.

People feared you in the beginning, terrified of the huge wolf that suddenly seemed to inhabit the realm, but on learning of your story, they seemed less concerned. Now you often sat in on when Loki held court, lying next to the throne eyeing everyone in the room with interest.

It was difficult for a while to communicate with our father, but it became easier with time. He often spoke to you at length on different topics, and over time, he was fully honest with you about what he had done to Jötunheim, Midgard, his 'brother' Thor and even admitted to his, and in turn your true heritage. You had been slightly shocked by all that but considering the situation of having you and Fenrir effectively stolen from him, it was somewhat understandable. He began to apologise as soon as he told you about his Jötunn heritage, but that made even less sense than his apologising for your supposed grandfather's actions. Part of you wished you had met the old man so that you could have been the one to have ended his life for his injustices against you all.

You were stuck listening as some courtier complained about some nonsense. Annoyed to have to endure his lies rather than doing anything of interest, you sighed heavily. Knowing that your father was of a similar mindset, you looked around to him and gave a rumbling noise.

With a small nod, he turned back to the man in front of him. "Bjórr, long before I earned the title of the King of Asgard, I was the God of Lies, meaning that I know full well that you are lying to me right now, and as though to cement my own knowledge, my daughter can smell your lies also. So until you can be honest, I am going to have to place you under arrest." He ordered, tapping Gungnir to the floor.

Relieved the insufferable nuisance was over, you rose and stretched, groaning as you followed Loki out of the hall. "Well that was an utter waste of time." He commented as he placed Gungnir next to his chair. Taking a piece of fruit, he bit into it as you looked on longingly. "Soon my dear, I we will find a way to get you back to as you were." He swore. You no longer shared his enthusiasm. "Every time it does not succeed, it means we are after eliminating another unsuccessful method." He exclaimed. You gave him a look as though you were trying to raise your brow. "Yes, that does sound somewhat cliché and naff, I apologise." You snorted as you lay your head down on your paws as you watched him eat, still not hungry again since your last hunt.

For the rest of the evening, you and Loki were in the library, him reading extensively on the transmorphic spells of Alfheim while you relaxed by a large fire. From what he could gather, it was only achievable when the Light Elf had studied ancient magic for many years and only when they themselves elected to change shape in the first place.

"It's still something; I will send a messenger to King Henrik and see what his elder elves can aid us with." Loki promised.

You nodded, but continued to not hold out much hope. Feeling somewhat miserable, you got your feet and walked to the door looking back expectantly. Instead of just using his seidr to do so as was per usual, Loki walked over and opened it by hand looking at your disheartened figure as he did.

Word arrived to Asgard that there was nothing King Henrik or his elves could find to reverse the enchantment, but they did however know one who may be of assistance and had sent word to the being to make their way to Asgard.

Loki was near joyous with the news, yet continued to search in case it did not succeed. You refused to hope, too frightened to endure the disappointment if it led to nothing after half a century of trying.

You were running in the woods not far from the great city one afternoon a month after the response from Alfheim when you heard the Bifrost at work. Not paying much heed to it, you continued with your hunt, concentrating on the scent of an elk that filled your nostrils.

Finally, you reached your unsuspecting victim and as you readied for your attack when a large blast of green light erupted into the sky over the palace, telling you to return. With the prey now bolting you turned to look at the light and growled, cursing your father and everything about him. Sighing, you ran back towards civilisation, wondering what could possibly be so important as to call you back.

As you ran, you barely paid attention to the world around you, focusing only on the path ahead that you were planning through the trees. Hunters watched as you raced passed, their weapons aimed to the sky. Everyone knew of the large white wolf that was supposed to be the lost daughter of the King, and knew to leave the creature in peace. The king had stated that to even consider hunting her was punishable by death. Regardless of the beauty of your fur, none were foolish enough to test King Loki on the matter.

When you finally reached the great city, you slowed to a trot. Loki had asked you never to run within its streets. He did not want you harmed, nor did he want your large bulk harming others, so not to give the people reason to complain. Most gave you a wide birth. At best you were the king's daughter, the Princess of Asgard. At worst, you were as you appeared; an oversized predator under the protection of the King.

You strolled up the palace steps as two Einharjar opened the doors for you. Making your way through the building, you used your astute nose to try and assess where Loki could be. Thankfully a maid noticed you searching and informed you he was in the throne room, so you made your way there.

Upon entering, you realised Loki was speaking with another. They ceased as soon as they realised they were no longer alone. Both looking at you as you made your way up the long room.

"So this is she?" The stranger began.

"Yes, this is my daughter, and it is more than obvious her predicament." Loki confirmed.

"Odin had great help with his task." The stranger stated as he walked around, assessing you. "No Aesir could ever have performed such a complex and powerful spell, Allfather or not."

"Can it be reversed?" Loki asked desperately.

The stranger sighed as he looked at you. "Honestly, I am not sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Your heart sank, your tail and ears dropped as your heart clenched in your chest. You wanted to run, run and never stop running. Away from the pain, away from the hopelessness you felt having spent so long anticipating success.

"The spell has been in effect so long and with the power that went into it, it is too potent for me to give a conclusive answer. It is clear Odin was anticipating you attempting to reverse it."

"I see." Loki stated downheartedly.

"I can try and do a particular incantation that should reverse it, but only time will tell really. I will require your help with it of course." He looked to Loki.

"Anything." Loki swore. "I have to do what I can to make this right."

"Your dedication to this is admirable, it will mean that the incantation will be very strong, and that is what we need."

You sat listening in interest as Loki and the stranger spoke at length about what would be required to make the spell work. It sounded complex and difficult, but they were confident they could do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It transpired the stranger was named Æthelnoð, he was a combination of a Light and Dark Elf, and was one of the most powerful beings in all the nine realms, as well as being a very close acquaintance of Queen Frigga, Loki's adoptive mother. Through that connection, he was more than willing to aid Loki, her favoured son, and heir of her skills.

He and Loki spent several days preparing for the spell studying every aspect of your anatomy, both in wolf and what would be your Æsir form. For the most part, you were not included in their discussions, and were forced to pace just outside their chosen place of debate anxiously awaiting any updates they had for you.

Usually, when they would emerge, Æthelnoð would say very little, while Loki would only give a small smile, neither too encouraging.

By the time a second week had come to pass, you were on the verge of being frantic. A maid had made comment that your pacing had left permanent scuffings on the floors outside the library and the throne room, while your anxiety had caused you to shed enough fur to make a fine rug. You ignored such comments and instead simply renewed your pacing.

That evening, when he emerged from the library, Loki stopped and stared at you as you lay pathetically on the floor outside the room. "When did you last eat?" He asked incredulously, staring at your ragged fur. You groaned weakly in response. "I'll have a side of deer brought to your rooms immediately. You will need your strength." You groaned again taking your head off your paws and then began to rise from the cold marble floor. However, having gone so long without much food or water, and even proper sleep meant you were hardly able to stand. No sooner had you risen fully; you collapsed harshly onto the floor once more, yelping in pain.

Loki immediately fell to his knees; his hands hovering just above you, not knowing where to put them in fear he would hurt you further. "What the Norn's have you done to yourself?" He asked as you tried again to get to your feet. This time you had barely straightened your forelimbs before you crumbled to the floor again. "Stop will you before you break a limb." He chastised. You simply looked at him pitifully, a small whimper escaping you.

"Perhaps you should teleport her back to her rooms." Æthelnoð stated.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best." Loki gently slid his arms around your thick neck. "Ready?" He asked. You attempted to nod and as you shut your eyes, the room began to spin slightly. Moments later, you opened them again to find that you had been brought to your father's chambers. You looked up at him in bewilderment. "You need to rest, and you are so weak that you require constant monitoring, I trust no one else which such a task." Too tired to even try to argue, you rested your head on your paws.

Before long, a side of meat was brought to you; however you did not have the energy to pull the meat from the bone. You forced yourself to carefully chew a few chunks Loki cut for you. As soon as you felt you had eaten enough to sate your hunger for the immediate future, you curled into a ball, tucking your snout under your tail. You felt a soft warmth around you and opening one eye, you saw that Loki had used his seidr to put a large cushion under you. With a grunt of gratitude, you allowed sleep to take you.

Your sleep was a fitful one. You dreamt of a dark hair boy with blue eyes, laughing and playing in the warm sun, you sat watching him close by, panting in the heat. The dark clouds began to descended, and the previously joyful boy cowered in fear as a lone shadow of a large figure stood menacingly over the child. Anger surged through you and you lunged forward, teeth bared, ready to press down on his neck when the figure turned and struck you in the chest with a powerful red blast, sending you flying backwards through the air, and causing you to land agonisingly on the ground before turning to the boy once more and doing the same to him.

You jumped awake to see Loki standing over you, his eyes filled with concern as he pinned you down. You tried to fight him, but before you could do anything, he placed his hand to the side of your head as it glowed green with his seidr, causing you to fall back asleep once more.

Visions and dreams marred your slumber, and it seemed like an age before you finally woke again. As you opened your eyes, you found yourself staring at the ceiling, with Loki, and for some reason Eir, the palace healer, looking at you.

The looks on their faces bewildered you somewhat, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. You cocked your head to the side slightly and gave a small whimper trying to ask Loki what was going on.

For some reason, tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he conjured something with his hands. Slightly scared, you looked as a mirror appeared in front of you, bringing you into view.

You yelped and jumped to your feet at the reflection looking back at you, before looking down and crying out again. Your large paws were no longer there; instead you were looking down at two small Æsir hands, looking to the mirror again, you looked at your green eyes, now on the face of a pale girl, with dark long hair. You looked to Loki again in hopes of some sort of explanation.

"It worked; the spell worked." He laughed joyfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Breathe slowly your highness." Eir stated calmly. It took you a few moments to realise you were hyperventilating. "I am aware that this is quite the shock for you, but it will do you no good if you pass out simply by not breathing properly."

You tried to concentrate on your breathing, but your mind was racing faster than you had ever thought possible. Looking to Loki, you gave a pleading look in hopes of getting him to explain what exactly had occurred as you had slept.

"You are aware you now have the ability to speak, aren't you?" He laughed incredulously. You remained silently looking at him, then to the healer next to him.

"Your Majesty, considering that the princess has spent more than half her life as a wolf, I am not certain she will be able to recall how to act as an Æsir." Eir interjected cautiously. "Including such things as having the ability to speak."

Loki face showed he had obviously not contemplated such an issue. His jaw clenched slightly as his smile fell. He looked to you once again only to notice that you were staring at the floor ashamedly. "There is no reason for you to feel such a way; none of this is your doing. We succeeded in getting you back into this form, and we will succeed in getting you able to be as you were once more again also, it will only take some time." Loki affirmed.

Closing your eyes for a moment, you concentrated on trying to control your lips, as a wolf, your jowls were not as much of an issue as they were only ever used to growl and open your mouth, nothing else. In your Æsir form, you realised there was a lot more involved. You moved them around somewhat and tried to make your lips into an 'o', it would clearly take some practise, you felt somewhat downtrodden.

"Time will help you a lot your Highness." Eir smiled encouragingly. "For now your body is weak and exhausted from the transformation, so you need to rest it. Also it is my understanding that you have not eaten in some time. I will have some food brought up to aid in your recovery." She continued, heading for the door.

"Make sure to insist on there being some fruit." Loki ordered. The healer nodded and left. There was a silence for a few minutes as you watched Loki assess your appearance almost critically. "You look somewhat like I remember, though your face was far rounder, but children's faces usually are apparently." He smiled reminiscently.

You nodded slightly, thinking about what he said as you looked at the hands you had long forgotten how to use that were now laying on your lap. Looking up again, you tried to convey a question that was irking you somewhat for an answer.

"Æthelnoð is in the healing rooms, it took a lot from him to help you through this." Loki explained. You whimpered guiltily. "There is no need for you to feel bad, he was never forced into this, and with you body weakened, it did not fight the change too much, and with me taking part in it also, he is far better than he otherwise could have been."

Your gaze immediately shot over Loki's body, checking him, he seemed slightly paler than usual, now that you had taken time to notice, and looked perhaps in need of a good rest, but other than that, he seemed to be fairing well.

"I am fine." He dismissed sensing your concern. "Just rest until the food arrives. You need to recover."

Knowing he was speaking the truth, you tried to lie on your back as you knew Æsir to lie, but you could not find it comfortable, so you decided instead to curl up on your side as that, to you, was far more relaxing. Within moments, your aching body was beginning to settle down and you began to fall asleep under Loki's watchful eye.

Soon after, your dreams took over once again, and again the foreboding shadow attacked, causing you to jump and cry out. As soon as you felt yourself being struck painfully with the red blast once more, you winced in pain, and forced your eyes open.

Loki was standing over you, his eyes wide and filled with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Looking around, you realised you were on the ground, the large bed you had previously been sleeping on, next to you, the long silk sheets were contorted and twisted around your body. Assessing yourself for injuries, you were certain nothing was broken, so you looked up again at him and nodded.

"Well then, we better get you back into the bed. Your food has just arrived. Eir stated that you are to be bed bound for a few days to replenish your energy and strength. She will be checking on you every so often throughout each day but she also wants you to do some exercises between her visits so you can learn to use your hands and feet again, walking as an Æsir, as well as your mouth like you were doing earlier, that will enable you to become used to this body once more."

You wanted to listen more in hopes of speeding up your training, and in turn end your forced bed rest, but hunger was at the forefront of your mind as you eyed the foods in front of you. Extending your hand gingerly, you took a piece of nectarine and smelt it before placing it carefully in your mouth, frightened you would accidentally miss.

"See, nothing to it." Loki smiled encouragingly. "You were always bright, even as a young child."

You did not realise you were smiling until Loki's face lit up at the gesture. Anxious you then nipped lightly on your lip.

"I am aware that these are more than likely not intentional reactions on your behalf, but it is a wonderful start." He praised.

Glad at your accidental success, you nodded and took another bite of the fruit, though you yelped as your teeth came in contact with the hard stone in its centre, something you were not aware of beforehand.

"Could be worse." Loki shrugged, trying not to chuckle. "It could have been your finger."

You narrowed your eyes and glared at him, which only led to him beginning a hearty laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

The following few days were a learning curve like none other for you. Survival instinct came into play when you had been forced into the form of a wolf; it had taught you to survive, fleeing from dangers, and killing out of sheer hunger. But to act Æsir was far more complex it seemed.

Using your hands to aid eating was not too difficult, half a century of watching those around you on different occasions for countless meals had taught you how to perform such an act, though you had yet to attempt to use cutlery. But trying to stand upright, as often as you had seen it done, was somewhat more of a challenge. After a few failed, painful attempts, Loki had conjured cushions around your quarters as to permit you to attempt the task at your own leisure and pace, but honestly, you were somewhat saddened and disheartened by the incessant failures of your efforts.

Speech was having even more limited success, you tried to whimper, grown and whine less, and instead tried to use your voice while moving your lips, which led to making peculiar and somewhat amusing sounds, but no actual words.

The palace and the city, according to what you heard from eavesdropping on the maids and servants as they passed your quarters, was alive with talk that the disappearance of the realms resident large wolf was because it was indeed the King's lost daughter and that you had been returned to your original Æsir form due to the Elf Æthelnoð's good work.

Æthelnoð had also been able to establish that it was the Enchantress Amora that had aided Odin in changing you. Loki swore vengeance upon her if he ever set sight on her again, having already despised her for many a century. The people of Asgard had been shocked and appalled by Odin's emerged actions, and many absolving Loki of his previous behaviour and wrong doings with regards his father as a result, understanding now the reasoning for such hatred.

The realm was desperate to set eyes on the young Princess, and rumours circulated as to why she had not yet been presented. Some thought it because you were unattractive and the King did not wish to reveal such an heir, others thought it was the exact opposite issue, he did not wish for his young daughter to be overrun with male suitors, though few actually seemed to realise that going from wolf to Æsir was not a simplistic and easily accomplished change. It made you feel pressurised into achieving your new set goals as soon as possible, which also made you feel that more and more, failure would be the only likely outcome. Loki, however, remained patient checking on you throughout each day between his different kingly duties.

Eir too was a constant visitor, teaching you exercises to strengthen your facial muscles as well as how to correctly do other such things as move your ankles, toes, wrists and fingers with precision. You practised from sun up until long after the stars shone in the light of the moon, praying to the Gods for some sort of success.

The nightmares continued, though after a few nights, your wolf form was replaced by your Æsir one. No matter what you did to try and save the boy, the end result was the same; you awakening in a cold sweat, terrified and on most occasions, in a heap on the floor.

Æthelnoð remained at the palace until he was fully recovered. He assessed his hard work proudly when he finally visited your rooms and saw you sitting up in the bed. Though there was something about his gaze that you found unsettling. Loki noticed it too and thankfully he asked Æthelnoð what he found so interested as to look at you in such a manner. "In the wolf form, Odin and Amora seemed to have been able to have suppressed it, but now she is free once more, so too is it." He stated cryptically.

You and Loki looked at one another for a moment in concern before Loki spoke again. "It?"

"Her power; her gift, or perhaps her curse. I know not what it is exactly, but I can sense it. And by gods is it strong." Æthelnoð explained.

You looked at the two men fearfully, hoping to convey your distress. You had been cursed long enough, what other misfortunes you were going to be forced to endure.

"It is a natural power, one born of you, yourself, developed within you in the womb. As a child, you more than likely would not have been capable of accessing it, but it has grown with you, and in doing so, no doubt is more easily accessed now. Or it would be, had your body been allowed grow as is natural. As it stands, your body is simply trying to deal with changing."

"How will we be able to know when she is able to access it?"

"How did you know you could channel seidr Loki? You are simply capable of it, it cannot be tested. Only time will tell."

"And what of you now Æthelnoð?" Loki asked as Æthelnoð turned from the bed to exit the chambers.

"I am going to go about my way once more." He answered. "And I shall return again in the near future. You are so much like Frigga in so many ways King Loki; I will miss our conversations as greatly as I have missed hers, which will guarantee my return to Asgard in the near future if nothing else." He smiled.

"Indeed, the stimulating company has been most welcome. My gratitude is beyond measure Æthelnoð; you shall forever be welcomed on this realm." 

The Elf bowed with a smile, before turning to you. "And you, young princess. You deserve to be as you truly are, embrace it, and indeed whatever power it is that dwells within you, do not fear it, for then it will control you, not as it should be, and you in control of it." He stated.

With a confused look and a cocked head, you waved goodbye, which only caused the elf to chuckle.

"Well that was peculiar." Loki stated after Æthelnoð had left. You could only nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki stood staring in absolute shock, his mouth slightly open as he tried to process what he was seeing in front of him.

You smiled shyly as you looked at your hands anxiously, waiting for him to say something.

"How?" The word coming out as barely a whisper.

You shrugged one shoulder as you were not able to give a verbal response.

"You have been foregoing sleep for practise haven't you?" He realised.

Nodding proudly, you could not stop smiling. As Loki continued to look at you, you put one foot in front of the other until you made your way over to the vanity table, took a plum from the fruit bowl upon it, and took a bite out of it with a smug grin.

"Now you are just sowing off." Loki chortled. "I cannot describe my pride." You blushed, looking down at the floor to try and conceal it. "Wait until one and all see you in all your glory at the banquet tonight."

It felt as though your stomach dropped through the floor as terror filled you. The piece of fruit fell to the ground as you stared back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Loki paced his rooms utterly bewildered at what had occurred not an hour before. One moment he was commending your tremendous success at relearning how to both stand and walk in such a short period of time, the next; you were irate and snarling at him, throwing some sort of a fit.

He went through the whole interaction again and again in his mind, trying to assess what it was that had triggered the outburst. Part of him wanted to dismiss it as merely being nothing more than you being an irrational female, but he knew that was simply being flippant and uncaring, not to mention, having had no sisters to actually compare such behaviour to, he could not even confirm the validity of such an argument, he was simply going on the comments made by Fandral and Volstagg on the matter.

Eir had warned him that over time, there would be occasional outbursts of emotion you would not fully understand or control as you developed naturally, though such occurred in all youths, regardless of gender. But even as he recalled himself and Thor at such times, Loki never remembered either of them having an outburst for no reason in the middle of a calm and normal conversation with either Frigga or Odin for no reason. Loki then thought that perhaps what Æthelnoð had sensed as a hidden power was actually berserker energy, but he dismissed that quickly. Thor had such a streak in him when he was in battle, and when it occurred, there was little doubt to what it was. His eyes almost seemed out of focus, and there was no sense to any of the roars he emitted. But the genuine fear in your clearly highly focused eyes and the snarl from your gut clearly was your way of telling him to leave.

He cursed your lack of speech, not being able to understand what the issue was made it all the more difficult. It had been the bane of his time with you for the previous years. The one way conversations and learning to decipher wolf body language left a lot to be desired, and now in Æsir form, it was even more difficult as you could not speak, and you used facial expressions he had not learned for you, meaning he did not have a clue what you were thinking, and it frustrated him immensely.

He noticed how swiftly time was going by, and how it would soon be evening. The harvest banquet was a popular and well loved evening of music and dance for the realms people. Frowning, he could not figure out what had caused your aggression. The years before this, it was clear you were somewhat excited about the festivities, but it was obvious that this year would be the exception, even though for once, you were in your true form.

A knock on the door took him out of his mind again and the internal struggle to figure out your problems. "Enter."

Eir bowed as she cross the threshold of the chambers. "Your Majesty, I hate to disturb you with the evening's festivities so close, but the princess…"

"I am aware Eir, thank you. She had some sort of episode earlier and went somewhat peculiar for some unexplained reason that I cannot comprehend or fathom." Loki explained.

"I see." The healer nodded. "Odd, as she seemed to be adjusting quite well, however it would have been utter naivety not to expect some set backs."

"Yes, well as soon as I figure out what it was that prompted her actions, I will be sure to rectify it." Loki sighed. "Until then, I have little doubt she will have the floors of her quarters paced to scuffing in agitation."

"Her quarters?" Eir asked in concern. "My King, the princess is not in her rooms." She informed him.

Loki turned to face the healer. "What!"

"Her rooms are empty your Majesty, that is what I came to inform you, but I assumed you knew by your words. When I went to her rooms to check on her, she was not there. Some of the Einherjar placed in the private halls stated that she fled them, though no one is able to establish where she has gone." She stated as he rushed passed her out the door, nearly frantic with worry.

He ran to a few places he knew you frequented often before the transformation, but none of them showed any signs of anyone being present in some time. Loki began to panic as he searched more and more of the private quarters of the palace, instructing the staff and Einharjar to inform him immediately if you were found. In his frenzy, Loki failed to remember that most of the palace had yet to see your true form, but it would be east enough to assume who you were by your dark hair and green eyes.

"Your Majesty." Bowed Arnviðr, the head Einharjar.

"Has she been found?" Loki all but demanded.

The guard looked back at him with his head slightly down. "No Sire, we have not been able to establish the princess's whereabouts as of yet."

"Then what are you doing just standing there like a court jester, keep looking!" Loki barked.

Arnviðr decided to simply nod. "We are doing so Sire, I was merely here to inform you that all the private quarters have been scoured and she is not here, so we are extending the search. The doors have been shut and none are permitted to enter or leave the palace until she is found."

"Thank you Arnviðr." Loki sighed. "I apologise, I just…"

"There is no need to explain yourself Your Majesty."

Thinking of where you could be had Loki's mind working a mile a second, so in order to be able to think straight, he thought it best to take a few moments to step back. To do such would require him to go to a place that aided his thinking, so as he was already passing the library, he thought it best to go in there.

The room was in darkness and the silence inside seemed to almost echo against the walls. The curtains were drawn for the evening, and only small candles lit the dim room sporadically. Loki went to his favourite reading spot, finding the book he had left there open as it had been when he was there the night previous.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki noticed that one of the curtains was slightly pulled back and the darkening dusk sky was seeping into the otherwise shadowy room. Walking towards it, he summoned one of his favour daggers. Drawing back the curtain, he gasped a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Norns."

You barely registered his appearance as you stared out the window at the streets of Asgard below.

"The whole palace is looking for you." He informed you. You just continued to stare out the window. "I have been near sick with worry." His voice became more exasperated, but still you did not even acknowledge his presence. "Are you not listening?" He shouted in frustration.

You finally looked at him again and his face turned from angry and annoyed to concern as he watched as tears fell constantly from your eyes.

"I…It's just." Loki found all his anger and frustration evaporated as you tried not to show your heartache. "I was worried, I'm sorry." He looked to his hands. "I really wish I knew how to make it that you could actually tell me what is wrong so that it could be sorted, but I cannot read your expressions in this form, which is highly frustrating to say the least." He explained. Looking down, he realised you were holding a book in your lap. Frowning slightly, he was wondering as to why you were holding it, as you had only learnt how to read when Odin had condemned you to your lupine existence. But then he noticed the title and became wide eyed.

Noticing that his attention was now on the book, you opened it to a particular page and held it out to him, a faint hint of a smile on your lips.

"You remember." He exclaimed. You simply nodded in reply. "I was plagued by both of you every night to read this. You adored it no end." Again you nodded, remembering such.

A noise outside caught your attention, causing you to turn and look as the Bifrost signalled the arrival of others to the realm. You sighed sadly as you watched citizens from different realms make their way to the locked palace gates.

"I had better tell the guards to reopen them." Loki stated. You looked to him for an explanation. "I may have put the palace on lock down when I could not find you." He admitted. On hearing that, you stared at him in disbelief. "What? I was concerned that you may have been taken or something." You rolled your eyes and looked out the window again. "It's the banquet." Loki stated in realisation. You looked to him as though he had taken leave of his senses. "That is the reason for your behaviour." He expanded. He looked to your face which only confirmed his suspicions. "But why?" you looked down at yourself. "What is wrong with how you appear?" you groaned in frustration at your lack of ability to communicate. "You are very much like me in your appearance, how can I not take it as an offense when you are implying that such is a negative." He responded indignantly.

His response was nothing like what you had anticipated, and as such, took you by surprise, causing you to snort out a small laugh.

"I am glad you find me amusing." He stated flatly, his face the picture of bemusement, which only caused you to laugh more.


End file.
